


Video game

by alienrice



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon - Video Game, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hangyul just likes to see his hyung suffer, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nah its yocat, platonic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienrice/pseuds/alienrice
Summary: Wooseok didn't like the idea of Hangyul beating him in a video game, and Yohan decides to help.





	Video game

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot in conjunction to Wooseok getting lasik (you will be missed, my fellow soldier.) and Yohan's a muggle lmao

It was late and Wooseok was still sitting in the living room playing some video game that Yohan doesn't really know what it was about, but it involves guns and shootings so Yohan doesn't really bother trying to know about it either. The other members had fallen asleep a little while ago and Yohan doesn't know why Wooseok was still playing video games until late at night, especially when he has a scheduled surgery tomorrow.  
  
"Hyung, it's late. Don't you need to have enough rest for tomorrow?" Yohan asks as he stood near Wooseok who was sitting on the floor, and the latter didn't even spare him a glance.  
  
"I just need to go to another level, i can't sleep until i finish this mission" Wooseok replies, and Yohan just shook his head, not that he understands what the older was saying. He walks pass the living room to the kitchen, deciding to eat some late night snack since he wasn't that sleepy yet. He found that there were some leftover pizza in the fridge, so he settles for that. After he microwaved two slices of pizza, he took a can of coke from the fridge and thought that he could sit and eat while watching Wooseok play his game.  
  
"Hyung, do you want some piz--" Yohan asks when he got out of the kitchen, but just as he reached the living room, he realizes Wooseok was no longer playing the game. Wooseok had fallen asleep, head tilted to the side, his thick glasses almost falling off, his back leaning against the legs of the couch and the contoller in his grip that Yohan quickly took before the older let it fall off. Yohan couldn't help but chuckle at how cute seeing the other sleeps sprawled out like that. He gave the television a glance, contemplating whether he should just leave it on and then carry Wooseok to his bed or he plays the game instead, _ah screw it, I'll try playing just once and see how it goes_. Yohan thought since he doesn't really play video games that much so this would be completely new to him. Well they call him a muggle for a reason. Yohan sat beside Wooseok, letting the latter's head fall on his shoulder as he settles his food near him so it's reachable and that it won't disturb Wooseok's sleep if he moves to get them later.

* * *

  
  
Wooseok woke up an hour later, his head had already fall on top of the younger's lap. "Yohan?" Wooseok calls as he looks up to Yohan. Yohan replies with a hum, eyes still locked to the screen as his arms settles on Wooseok's chest almost as if hugging him. Instead of sitting up from the position, Wooseok just turned his head to see at what Yohan was doing. When he realizes that there was controller on Yohan's hand and the younger was currently playing his game, he sat up, surprised because it seem like Yohan had gone far from the level he remembers he was at just now.  
  
"Yohan? What are you doing?" He asks, as he observes the game Yohan was playing and tries to remember if he has passed that level before.  
  
"Im playing your game, I finished that level you wanted to pass." Yohan replies, while he continue to beat the heck out of some enemies in the game with shooting them and not missing a single one.  
  
"Why? And How? I thought you said you don't play video games that much?" Wooseok questions, his eyes not leaving the screen either.  
  
"I don't. This is my first and will probably be my last, i feel like this is going to make me an addict, so I'll stop here--" Yohan says, as he pause the game, saves it and finally turned the television off. He turns his head to the older, "well you said you cant sleep unless you pass that level, so I'm just trying to help you so that you can sleep." Yohan shrugs then, "to why you can't sleep if you dont pass that level is what i don't understand though?" he continues as he chug in his can of coke until the last drop  
  
"I hate that you are so good at everything.." Wooseok squints his eyes, implying that he was jealous of the other, "Well, i won't be able to see for the next few days... the hospital did say i may need a few days to recover until i can see clearly...and I dont want Hangyul to beat me by that time!" Wooseok complains, as he huffs remembering what Hangyul had said to him at dinner today, '_hyung i'll probably go far beyond your level by the time you recover' _and it didn't sit well with Wooseok. So that's why he was up all night finishing atleast three levels away from Hangyul so that by the time he recovers he doesn't have a lot to catch up.  
  
Yohan just laughs at the older, shaking his head at how ridiculous it was and that it was because of something childish Hangyul had said that spark the competitiveness in Wooseok. He sometimes wonder who's the real baby in their group because Wooseok seems to always act like one. "So do you feel like sleeping now?" He asks instead when he saw Wooseok yawns. It was already half past one and he already feel tired and sleepy after playing that video game. There was so much violence in it that he doesn't get why people find it fun, as in, why Wooseok find it fun. He got up then, and stretches his limbs as he looks down at the older waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yeah...pick me up! and sleep with me please~" Wooseok pleads, holding both his hands up to Yohan. Yohan couldn't help but smile seeing the older act like that because how could he reject such cute face with sparkling eyes while asking to be carried to the bed like a baby? Yohan couldn't.   
  
"You are so spoiled hyung.." he responds but gives in anyway, bending down to reach Wooseok's body to lift him up while hugging him and the older's legs immediately wrapped around his waist, like a real baby.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reaching the end heee and just gonna put these here if yall want to talk to me about anything🤙
> 
> [ curious cat ](https://curiouscat.me/alienrice_)  
[ twitter ](https://twitter.com/alienrice_?s=09)


End file.
